


Hands-Free

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [20]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the visit to The Club.  Link wakes up with a grand plan.  Rhett has some ideas of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-Free

Rhett’s eyes slowly opened, blinking into the morning light, Link’s smiling face coming into focus little by little. He grinned back, rubbing his face into the pillow before looking back at him.

“Morning, honey.” 

“G’morning, Sir.” 

“How ya feelin’?” Link asked quietly, his hand moving to Rhett’s hair. His fingers lightly combing it up, smiling at it as it fell back every which way.

“Really good, I think.” 

“No permanent damage from last night?” 

Rhett moved closer, slipping his arm around Link’s waist. “No, Sir. I had very vivid dreams, though. Sexy. And you? How are you feeling?” 

“I want to play.” 

Rhett’s eyebrow raised along with the corners of his mouth. He was obviously wanting to get everything he could out of the weekend. 

“With me?” 

“If you play your cards right.” 

“Can I brush my teeth first?” 

They both laughed quietly.

“Actually, no. I have a specific idea in mind.” He nodded at Rhett’s eyebrow popping up again in a question. “I want you to be under my control all day. For everything.” 

“Everything?” his hand still moving slowly across Link’s lower back.

“Ah huh. Until I say we’re done. Total submission.” 

“Mmm. I think I would like that. I’m sure you already have a grand plan, so any key things I need to know before I agree to roll over for you?” 

Link grinned. “I like the imagery of that.” 

Rhett winked quickly and waited, smiling.

“Well… just a couple of things really.”

He was being much too casual. Rhett continued to wait. Stopping himself from smiling at Link’s useless attempt at white lies. Hoping his expression was open and relaxed. 

“You would not be permitted to use your hands except when I specifically tell you that you can. For anything. Aside from essential things like stopping your face smacking into the ground if you trip over. Or are…. pushed. Everything else, I will either do for you, let you do it yourself, or you will not be allowed to do it at all. It will depend on the situation.” 

Rhett met his gaze, squinting a little, thinking about what things he normally used his hands for. “Hmm. That’s kinda a big deal. I can’t even figure out what I wouldn’t be able to do. Um. Anything else?” 

“You will allow me to have access to your body whenever I want. However I want, within the limits you have already agreed on.” 

Rhett sighed softly. “Well. Um. That sounds horrible. You doing everything for me and using my body for your own needs all day? I mean,” he paused and leaned closer to Link, kissing his mouth gently, murmuring, “Where the fuck do I sign?” 

“You’re such a delicious slut, Rhett.” 

“Oh, yes, Sir. I am.” 

Link smiled and kissed him before rolling out of bed. “Come on, sweetheart. It’s gonna be a big day. Shower first.” 

Rhett sat up slowly, watching Link move around the bed to his side, moving the covers out the way and watched him stand, his eyes following Rhett’s as he rose to his full height. Making Link feel a little funny in his stomach.

“Kiss me. No hugging. You’re not allowed. Kiss.”

Rhett smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly, sighing at the touch of his hands on his chest, as Link leaned against him, standing on tiptoes to reach more easily. Smiling against his mouth.

“I love you, Mr McLaughlin.”

“Love you too, Sir.” 

“Follow me.”

He led them into the bathroom and had Rhett sit in front of the basin, turning the shower on to give it time to heat up before preparing Rhett’s toothbrush.

“Open.” 

Rhett grinned, feeling self-conscious and small with Link standing so close to him, ordering him with the tone of a parent. A grumpy parent at that.

“Now, Rhett,” he said slowly, his tone amused, his eyes sparkling, noticing Rhett’s discomfort.

So he did. His eyes on Link’s as he meticulously brushed his teeth, directing him as needed.

“Spit.” 

Rhett leaned forward and obeyed.

“Good. Open.”

And on it went until Rhett was feeling very meek and Link was satisfied his teeth were in no risk of decay on his watch. He adjusted the water temperature and removed Rhett’s pajama pants, guiding him into the shower.

“Good boy. You can start. I’ll just be a minute.” 

He leaned against the basin brushing his own teeth watching Rhett leaning his head back under the flow of water. His fingers dragging through his hair, down his chest, his head still thrown back. He watched him breathing deeply enjoying the heat of the water on his body.

“Rhett.” 

He raised his head and looked over at Link expectantly.

“Wash your hair.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Link smiled and sat down in the chair, putting his feet up on the basin, continuing to move the brush around his mouth, repeating his usual routine. Wanting to watch the shampoo flow down Rhett’s body before getting in and washing him himself. His eyes lingering on Rhett’s growing arousal. 

He rinsed his mouth and sat back again. Watching closely. How many years had he imagined this? And now here Rhett was. Giving him free reign on his body and care for a day without much hesitation at all. Link blinked slowly, swallowing the wave of gratitude and love he felt for the other man. Weeping was probably not a great start to proceedings. But having reason to was.

He stood and undressed quickly, stepping into the shower. Rhett shifting a little to make more room, but he continued rinsing his hair. Following Link’s original instruction. Link murmuring his approval.

He leaned forward and kissed his chest, tasting the bitter shampoo on his lips as it ran down Rhett’s body. His hands moved up Rhett’s stomach around his waist to his back, letting himself press his body against him. Loving the solidity of him. The reality. He was a giant of a man. Link closed his eyes, enjoying the sentimentality of his thoughts.

Once Rhett had finished rinsing all the shampoo out he let his hands drop to his sides, looking down at the top of Link’s head, his slim body attached to him like some kind of barnacle.

“Sir?” 

“Mmmm. Just a sec, baby,” he said in a slow southern drawl, sounding relaxed and happy.

“Can I put my arms around you?” Rhett asked for formality sake. Knowing that at least for now, Link was fairly flexible about their roles if he was careful.

Link moaned quietly. “Yes.” 

They held one another a long while. Neither of them moving or doing anything other than breathing slowly. The water warm around them.

“I could almost fall asleep, Rhett.” 

“We can go back to bed if you would like, Sir.” 

“No. I have too many bad bad things in mind for you today,” he smiled, feeling Rhett’s breathing stop. He let his arms drop and he stepped back a little. Rhett following Link’s lead and releasing him. 

“You make me feel completely calm. My mind still. I don’t very often.” He kissed his chest quickly again, before continuing, “But, enough cute for now, huh?” Link said as he washed quickly from head to toe. Efficiently and without much pause. Swapping their positions to rinse off and then he began washing Rhett, using just his hands instead of the loofah. Wanting to feel his skin, hot and slippery in his hands. Rhett’s quiet moans like music, reverberating off the tiles in the room.

“I love you, Rhett.” 

“I love you. Sir.” Rhett kissed him gently, keeping his hands to himself. “Your hands feel very nice on me.” 

“Mmmm.” 

“I want to touch you, too.” he said as Link’s hands moved down his stomach slowly.

“Mmm. That’s too bad, love.” Link smiled slowly, his tone teasing. 

It was going to be a long day for the other man. He thought it best he start nicely. And, in all honesty, he wanted a bit of gentleness after the intensity of the night before. He wasn’t sure if Rhett understood what it took for him to perform to that level with him. He loved it. Of course. But, it was very different than when he was playing with other people. The cold authority and indifference normally an easy state to be in.

“Just a little bit?” 

“No, Rhett. Behave.” Link washed his thighs, reaching behind him to wash the back of his legs, his body against Rhett again, his hands gliding over the firm muscle of his legs up to his ass. His fingers moving between his cheeks, spreading them open, causing the other man to moan and move harder against his hand as a finger grazed across his hole. 

He moaned low in Link’s ear. “Oh, Sir…” 

“Mmmm. You like that?” 

“Yeah, I do.” his hips rocking slowly, his cock, hard now, slipping against Link’s body.

“I’m gonna make you so horny today, you’re gonna be humping against the furniture if I let you.” he said quietly, watching the other man’s face.

“Oh God,” he jerked in Link’s hands nearly knocking Link into the wall. Link moving his left arm around Rhett’s waist quickly to stop himself losing his balance.

“Uh uh….Careful Rhett. I’m only small.” he smirked, slipping a soap covered finger into him, feeling him tense around it, groaning low in his chest, the sound vibrating through them both.

“Oh, Jesus, Link...Sir! Sir. Sir. Please...gosh I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok, honey. That one time. I’m feeling sentimental. But don’t do it again, hmm?” 

“Yes, Sir. I’m…” he moaned again as he felt Link moving his finger in and out of him.

“I might even let you hump my leg like a dog in heat if you beg nicely enough.” he said smiling at the thought.

Rhett moaned loudly again, easily seeing himself doing exactly that if he had to to get some relief.

“Mmm, Rhett. I think I would like that. What do ya think?” 

“I um. Think uh….I’m willing to do...what needs to be done.” 

Link laughed quietly. “I won’t make you wait too long this time though honey. I want you to come for me very soon. Later I will tease you until you wanna strangle me.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“No, Rhett. Thank you,” he kissed his chest, licking his nipple lightly, Rhett moaning louder, still sensitive from the clamps the night before.

He removed his hand gently and finished washing Rhett, kissing and touching him lightly before shutting off the water and drying them both. He led him back the bedroom naked and dressed him in a pair of loose grey sweats, not bothering with underwear. Wanting as little restriction to access as possible. He buckled the wrist cuffs in place but decided to leave his collar off for now.

Link pulled on a pair of boxers and dark jeans, completing the outfit with a button down shirt, he slipped his glasses on and led Rhett out to the kitchen. The other man quiet and watchful for now. Still aroused after the attention in the shower, but maintaining his composure for now.

Link set about making breakfast for them, cereal this morning not wanting to tax himself too much. It has been a busy twenty-four hours with no real end in sight, thankfully.

“You alright with mini-wheats or would you like something else?” 

He would like something else. He watched Link’s hips move as he reached for bowls and cereal boxes. 

“That’s great, Sir. Um. Can I have some toast too?” 

“Ah huh. Coffee?” 

Rhett smiled. Liking how this was going so far. Leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. “Yes please.” 

Link smiled quickly, starting the coffee and getting the milk from the fridge while Rhett followed him with his eyes.

“You look good, Sir.” 

“Thank you, Rhett.” said Link, keeping his tone level despite the sudden leap in tension in the air.

He smiled internally, loving the raw sexuality that Rhett was exuding. Rhett didn't have much of a poker face when it came to what he wanted.

“Can I do anything for you, right now, Sir?” he asked softly, almost innocently if it wasn't for the look in his eye.

Link looked up at him slowly, stopping halfway towards the bench. Rhett presence intoxicating. So unexpected, and quietly confident suddenly. “You can exercise a little patience, Rhett. It’s gonna be a long day.” 

Rhett smiled, lowering his gaze before meeting Link’s again. “I, um. Can’t help it, Sir. I’m uh... quite... obsessed…” he stepped away from the bench, walking slowly towards the shorter man. Link standing his ground, his expression that of challenge accepted. Rhett let his eyes drop to Link’s crotch and back to his eyes. “With um... that big cock of yours. And all the things I could do to it….to you….without using my hands.” 

Link smiled a little, his eyebrows dancing as he tried to maintain a stern expression. Rhett very rarely talked in this way. Link surprised into going along with him for a time.

“Is that right?” he asked slowly.

“Ah huh…” he took another step, his eyes full of hunger and seduction.

Link swallowed. “Uh. Well. That’s nice. But...” He took a small step back, pushing his glasses up, but maintained eye contact.

“Wouldn’t you like me on my knees now, Sir?” Rhett’s voice was soft and deep, gentle and persuasive.

Link smiled wider despite himself. Rhett was really very good at this when he put his mind to it. A quiet moan escaping his lips, he stood a little dazed, blinking a couple of times. Putting the milk carton on the bench, missing the edge.

It hit the floor with a loud whap, milk exploding out in all directions. Both men pausing to blink at each other a moment. Neither looking to the floor. Both on the very edge of throwing themselves at the other. Both trying to hold their ground and not be the first to break. 

Rhett smiled slowly,“I, uh.” he paused making sure he had Link’s full attention. “I could clean that up a little for you while I’m down there. Once I’m finished sucking and licking other things….Sir.”

Link’s eyes widened, glazing over with lust. His heart racing from the shock of dropping the milk and Rhett’s unwavering persistence.

He nodded slowly. Almost unaware he was doing it.

“Yes,” he breathed, barely more than a whisper. The desperation and desire in the single syllable surprising them both.

“Thank you, Sir.” Rhett murmured, holding his gaze as he lowered himself to his knees. His hands clasped behind his back, crawling on his knees through the milk on the floor. Feeling it cold, soaking through his pants and not caring at all. Licking his lips slowly, his eyes finally releasing Link’s to watch the other man’s hands, trembling, pulling his own shirt open roughly not slowing to undo any of the buttons properly, undoing his belt, struggling with the button, hastily lowering the zipper.

“Come here,” he said, his voice altered by his arousal and need. Utterly blindside by Rhett’s relentless desire. His hand slipping into his pants. 

Rhett moaned, deep in his throat, loving how much he was getting to Link. Feeling powerful even as he crawled. “Thank you, Sir,” he said again, quieter. His own breathing heavier, imagining how he was going to feel in his mouth. Hoping he would take him roughly. Hold him in place and fuck his mouth.

Link managed to pull his cock free from his pants despite his shaking hands, stroking himself as he watched Rhett crawling through the mess on the floor. Stepping forward to meet him, his hand in Rhett’s hair, tilting his head up to look down at his face.

“You are a very, very, naughty boy,” Raw lust in every word. His eyes blazing.

“Yes, Sir. I am,” he said slowly, smiling a very small smile before opening his mouth, putting out his tongue slightly, shamelessly, waiting for Link to give him what he craved.

“Oh, Jesus, Rhett.” Link didn’t disappoint and groaned loudly as Rhett’s mouth closed around him. The other man moaning with him. “Aaaahhhhhh. Rhett….oh, fucking hell.” 

His hands tangling in Rhett’s hair, thrusting shallowly into his mouth.

“Oh. Yeah. Baby, that’s….oh….that’s..this is really actually kinda fucking unacceptable….oh Fuck!” he groaned even louder, as Rhett slowly worked even more of him into his mouth.

“What the fuck got into you,” He muttered, trying to slow his own building orgasm. He was not going to let Rhett make him come in five minutes like a horny teenager. No matter how good his mouth felt. Or how sexy he looked crawling over the floor, promising to clean up the mess with his mouth.

“Mmmmmm….” Rhett pulled back a little, licking along his shaft. “You taste so good, Sir.” 

Link bit his lip, looking down at Rhett’s wide eyes, his cock framed by his hot, wet, mouth. He relaxed his hands in Rhett’s hair, allowing him to move as he wanted.

He moved forward even further than before, choking suddenly but holding himself in place as Link created a half dozen new curse words. Pulling off his cock to take a few breaths, looking at him, the shaft wet with his own saliva and Link’s precum. Moaning loudly as he slowly looked back up to Link’s dazed expression. 

‘What in the fuck has gotten into you.” he marvelled. Unable to disguise his admiration of a job well done.

“You did. You’ve created a monster.” Rhett grinned up at him, before his eyes again took on the seductive edge, speaking softly, demurely, “Please…..Daddy. I want you to fuck my tight. Hot. Ass,” Pronouncing each word carefully, staring up at Link, both of them all but glaring at one another. “Please, don’t make me beg before I’ve even had any breakfast.” 

Link threw his glasses onto the counter, the frames hitting loudly, sliding across the surface, before he dropped to his knees in front of Rhett, grabbing his neck and kissing him passionately, his other hand forcing its way into his pants, gripping his cock hard, jerking him off firmly. 

“I’m gonna fuck you right here, Rhett. You are gonna come all over this fucking floor, and then you’re gonna clean it up for me with that filthy mouth of yours. Got it?” 

Rhett groaned loudly, loving the passion in Link’s eyes, matching his own need and some, “Oh, yes. Sir. Thank you.” he managed to get out before Link’s mouth crashed back into his again. Pushing Rhett’s pants down his thighs, his hands gripping his hips roughly, his fingers digging into the flesh. Before he backed away, breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily. 

“God dammit, Rhett.”

‘Please, Sir.”

Link scrambled to his feet, throwing open cupboard doors, pushing his jeans down further with his free hand, grabbing the bottle of olive oil violently, glaring down at Rhett on the floor. His arousal triggering aggression. “Elbows and knees, Rhett.”

He walked around behind him, watching Rhett getting into position, spinning the lid of the bottle off, letting the cap drop to the floor. He knelt behind him quickly, pouring a generous amount of oil into his palm, stroking himself with it, pouring more over Rhett’s ass, letting it run down along his crack, his fingers following its path, working it inside him. Rhett’s moans filling the kitchen. Link placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back onto his knees, wanting to hold his body close to him while he fucked him slowly with his hand. 

“Good, Rhett?” the other man’s back against his bare chest.

“Yes, Sir.” 

“You can call me Daddy.”

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, Daddy. It feels so good, baby.” 

“I’m not your baby. Bend over,” 

“Oh,” Rhett sighed as he leaned forward, his hands slapping against the floor, milk splashing between his fingers, and then he was supporting his weight on his elbows again, bracing himself, feeling Link’s cock sliding against his hole firmly, his breathing loud in the small space, the acoustics strange with them surrounded by cabinetry and kitchen appliances. The milk cold against his forearms, but not at all unpleasant. “Please, fuck me, Daddy. I need it so bad. Such a slut for you.” His tone showing his need even more than the words.

He felt the pressure of Link’s hard cock, trying to tell himself to relax, but he was so turned on his whole body was tense with need.

“Touch yourself, Rhett.” 

He shifted his weight to his left arm and reached between his legs, gripping himself firmly, surprised to realise how long it had been since he had touched himself. He moaned long and low, his breath causing little waves in the pool of milk beneath and all around them.

“Relax honey.” 

“Oh….yes, Daddy...I’m gonna take it all for you, I...uh…..” he focused on his breathing, the warm sensation of his hand, and the steady pressure against his ass. Breathing out slowly, relaxing as much as he could, gasping loudly when Link slid inside him. Just enough to take his breath away before stopping.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard and so often today, Rhett, that later, I’ll be able to just slam into you without all this fucking about.” 

“Oh, Jesus Sir.” 

“You’ve really raised the bar, Rhett. Mmmm. That’s it, honey. Just relax.” Rhett’s moans mingling with Link’s words. “Inspiring me to lift my game.” 

“Oh, Daddy…..that’s so good… so…. so good. Please...gimme all of it. Please.” 

Link growled and buried himself the rest of the way, holding still while Rhett moaned and rocked his hips beneath him.

“Mmmm. Good boy. Now. My coffee’s getting cold. And I don’t think you need me to be so kind and considerate anymore, huh?” 

He slid almost all the way out before slowly shifting forward again. Rhett’s breath pushed from him, a long moan along with it.

“Aaahhhhhh. Yeah….Like..like that, Daddy….” 

Link’s hips shifted faster, smacking into his thighs, causing Rhett to shift forward from the momentum, groaning loudly, until Link pulled him back onto his cock firmly.

“I think you’re ready to be fucked like a big boy, Rhett. What do you think?” 

“Yeah…Mmmm. I...I….I want you...so bad…” 

“Oh, you’ll get me, baby.” 

Link’s hand fell heavily on his shoulder, bracing him in place as he started fucking him, long slow strokes in and out, Rhett shifting back to meet him each time, moaning loudly, feeling overwhelmed already, knowing they were only just getting started.

“Harder?” 

Rhett swallowed, closing his eyes tightly. “Yes. Aaahhhhhhhh. Fuck. Yeah...yeah...that’s ah…” he sucked in air trying to relax around the intrusion that had moved from pleasure to the edge of pain. Trying to relax as much as he could. Link’s rhythm not allowing for much chance to regroup before a new a wave of pleasure, pain and building need washed through him. “Oh...Sir...I’m….” 

“Ah, Rhett, slow down, babe,” Link said, hearing the pain in Rhett’s voice, stopping his own hips completely, Rhett realising he had been rocking back into him with complete abandon. Slowing down, the pain receding completely the pleasure crashing through him in its wake.

“Ooooh. God. L….Sir. I uh.” resting his forehead on his hands, “Oh daddy. Yeah...that’s….oh...” 

Link smiled, stopping himself laughing at Rhett’s outpouring of titles.

“You close baby?” 

“Oooh. Yeah.” 

“Good. I want you to come for me, baby. Make a nice big mess on my kitchen floor.”

“Oh.” Rhett pushed back into Link again, wanting more than his body was ready for just yet. 

“Stroke that big cock of yours baby. I wanna see you come.” 

“Oh, yeah...baby….” 

“I’m not your fucking baby.” he growled increasing his tempo, holding Rhett firmly in place. 

“Ahhh….Sir. Fuck! Yeah!”

“Look at the fucking mess you made me make.” 

“Oh...yes….Sir….I uh….” 

“You brought me to my knees, baby. How ‘bout that?” 

“Oh, yeah...yeah….I did.” 

“This what you wanted honey?” 

“Yeah…”

Link shifted slightly, changing the angle, Rhett moaning his name into the room, forgetting himself and Sir and Daddy and just moaning for Link to keep fucking him, to never stop, that he loved it, loved him and that he was gonna come all over the floor for him. Clean it up real good. Would be a good boy for him.

Link closed his eyes listening to his name rolling from Rhett’s lips, hearing the passion and need in his tone. He’d never heard his own name sound so fucking good. It made his breathing stop, his mind come a little undone, thrusting into him harder, trying to get him to say it again, moan it into the room.

“Rhett.” he whispered, his hips moving without any conscious effort from himself.

“Oh, Link, I’m gonna come. Can I? Please?” 

“Yes. You...you can. Come now baby...Just for me.” 

Rhett groaned his release loudly, his ass spasming around Link’s cock as they rocked in place, streams of come landing in the pool of milk beneath them. 

“Say my name, Rhett.” 

“Oh, Link…” his body trembling beneath him, his hand still pumping his cock, head hanging low, “Link…. you feel so fucking good. I love how you fuck me. Love me. Make me clean up for you, Link. It’s such...a...mess.” 

“Oh, baby… You got no idea,” Link moaned loudly, slowing down as Rhett’s orgasm began to ease, shifting back to the slow deep strokes, feeling his own orgasm building.

“Look,” he started, blinking sweat out of his eyes, trying to find the right tone. Give Rhett what he wanted. “Rhett. Look at the fucking mess you made.” 

“Mmmm….I’m sorry, Sir….Daddy, I.. you felt so good…” 

Link smiled, before shifting back into the role and the game, “You did a bad, bad thing.” 

Rhett nodded firmly. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

He took a steadying breath. “You’re gonna clean that up. Right fucking now.”

He felt his arousal leap again and with it the aggressive energy that helped fuel Sir being demanding and demeaning to the other man.

“Oh, baby.” 

“I am not. Your Fucking baby. Give me your hands.” 

Rhett reached behind himself, allowing Link to hold his wrists in one of his. His other hand on his shoulder. Carefully lowering his face to the floor. It would not be sexy to break his nose on the tiles. 

“Clean. Up. Your. Mess!” 

Rhett’s low moan filled the room, he took a hesitant lap at the floor in front of him, his cum and milk mixing on his tongue. He swallowed it and stuck his tongue out again. The reality of what he was doing causing him to be hard again in moments. Remembering the other men cleaning, licking Link’s boots, his pants, across his clothed cock. 

Link was driving harder into him now. He rested his forehead against the floor, being rocked despite the other man's clamp like grip on his shoulder, lapping along the closest trail of come he had left. Link’s language becoming more and more shocking as time went on. Calling him names that Rhett wasn’t even completely sure what they meant. But they made his dick throb. 

“Please, Sir. Fill my ass. Give it to me baby.” he internally cringed, that last time had been a sincere accident.

Link’s hand spanked him hard. Rhett groaning loudly, pushing back onto his cock. Before Link’s fingers dug back into the flesh of his ass. Driving harder into him. Rhett feeling him growing even bigger the closer he got to coming.

“I will not tell you again, Rhett. I am your Dom,” he growled. “I am not your fucking baby.” 

“Oh fuck yes Sir!”

“Lick up that mess. Now.

Link, let go of Rhett’s wrists, holding his hips firmly, driving into him as he watched the progress of his mouth over the floor. Rhett lifted himself off the floor, moving to another thick stream. Milk and come dripping from his beard. 

Link’s orgasm rocked through him. Pushing harder and harder into Rhett. Unable to get close enough. The other man collapsing against the floor under Link’s relentless driving force. Link’s teeth grazing his shoulder blade as he trembled against him.

Rhett groaned loudly beneath him feeling Link’s come filling his ass, the hot warmth thrilling, both realising in that moment that neither had experienced that with the other before. Link’s body still not ready to let his brain take over, rocked in and out of him on auto pilot, moaning his release even as he tried to stop himself and withdraw. 

“Oh, fuck...Rhett. I’m…” 

“Don’t stop, Link. It’s ok. Just…Sshh... please. Don’t stop now. Sir, it feels so good.” 

He lay against him heavily, slowly moving with him, eyes closed as he let himself lose himself in the other man. Both of them moaning softly, Link holding Rhett’s hand against the floor, their fingers entwined. 

“Love you, Link.” 

“I love you too.” 

His movements slowing until they were completely still. Their breathing slowly becoming closer to normal. Trying to think. They had, of course, discussed their health status during the initial negotiations, but up until this point had used condoms for some activities regardless.

“Rhett…” 

“You’re um…” Rhett started at the same time. Silencing himself and waiting.

“I’m sorry. I....” 

“I was here too. It’s ok, Link. I mean. I’m… you know I mean we’ve been tested and all. Sir...can you let me up?” 

Rhett moaning softly as the other man withdrew from him, the sensation of his come, leaking slowly, thrilling to him. He blushed a little, imagining what kind of view Link would have if he was looking. A quick glance over his shoulder proving he was, with a barely veiled look of lust on his face. Rhett looked back to the floor in front of him and got to his knees, moving around so he could look at Link properly. The other man blinking slowly raising his eyes to Rhett’s face.

“Seriously, Link. It’s fine. I mean. Isn’t it?” 

“Um. Yeah. It is.” Link stood slowly, “I should have talked to you about it first, though. I mean, we’re not kids.” 

Rhett pulled his sweat pants up his thighs as he got to his feet carefully, not wanting to slip on the mixture of milk, oil and cum, ignoring his diminishing erection. 

“I’m not some random man you picked up off the street, Sir.” 

He looked up at him, straightening his clothes, leaving his shirt hanging open. They were both going to need to shower again. “No, Rhett. You’re not,” he pushed his hair back from his face, grabbing his glasses from the counter and looked at the floor. Taking a deep breath. Trying to regroup. This was not the start to the day of Rhett’s submission he had had in mind. Knowing he was fixating on the non issue of condom use between them because he wasn’t sure how to compute what he had just allowed to happen.

“Let’s try this again, huh?”

Rhett smiled a little. “I’m sorry, Sir. You might need to use quite a firm hand with me today. I want you so bad.” 

“Uh, you think?” 

“Last night was so… And, you’re so….” his eyes slowly took in Link’s milk soiled body, his shirt hanging open over his slim tanned frame. His jeans low on his hips. The slightly haunted look in his eyes and his hair in complete disarray. He felt a surge of desire rush through him and took an involuntary step forward.

“Oh, hell no!” Link said, putting out his hand in a stay gesture, feeling his self-confidence and control building the more he saw Rhett’s uncontrollable need plain on his face.

Rhett stopped, watching Link closely for any indication he could get away with pushing him again. But all he saw was resolve and unwavering confidence as the other man watched him calmly.

“Go and get in the shower, Rhett. Wash yourself thoroughly. Everywhere.” he paused, remembering their trip to the aquarium. “Even your ears. Gimme your pants, and leave your wrist cuffs here. I’ll be in, in a minute to help.” 

He watched Rhett walk down the hallway to the bathroom before turning and dumping his clothes in a corner of the floor, taking off his own shirt slowly and adding it to the pile. Mentally planning his cleanup strategy.

What a beautiful mess.


End file.
